once_upon_a_virusfandomcom-20200214-history
Time After Time
"Time After Time" is the 9th episode of Once Upon a Virus. Summary In the Wikia world that was, we see the journey of MaryPierceLopez as she goes from the Devious Maids Wiki to Once Upon a Time to Community and beyond, and we learn why the fate of everyone in Storywik lies on her shoulders and hers alone. Plot In the heat haze of the bordered Devious Maids Wiki, MaryPierceLopez is seen being loaded into a small crate on the back of a horse and carriage with the aid of her mother, Rosie 7. Mary is crying, looking at her mother from within the open crate and tells her, "I don't want to leave." Rosie kisses her daughter's forehead and assures her everything's going to be alright; "It is safer on the other side. You will have more of a chance of being someone once you leave this place behind." "But I don't want to leave you behind," Mary weeps. "Miha, you have to. I don't have much long left as it is, and you may never get another chance like this." "Just… just know that I love you," Mary utters, and Rosie nods, saying she loves her too. "And I'll miss you," tears pour from Mary's eyes, and Rosie gives her another kiss on the forehead. "Now go… live a better life than you ever could've lived here. And remember, Miha… above all else, hold on to hope." And with that, the crate is closed and Mary is plunged into darkness. As the carriage begins moving and she makes her way out of the border of the Devious Maids Wiki, Mary whispers to herself, "My life is going to be better… everything is going to be better…" Mary is next seen mopping the floors at the palace of the Once Upon a Time Wiki. She sighs as she does so, and when Reginafan2626 strolls past in all his evil glory, he tells her to pick up the pace, not bothering to look her in the eye as he addresses her. She begins mopping faster, and soon finds herself round the corner of the corridor, where Lady Junky is sitting on a seat with a handkerchief, drying her own tears. Mary asks the blonde beauty what the matter is, but the Administrator tells her maid that she wouldn't understand this kind of problem. "Try me," Mary says, leaning the mop up against a wall and sitting beside her employer, "I'm smarter than you might think." "It's just… my father is always trying to control me, and up until now, I've not really taken issue with it, but… but…" Lady begins explaining. "What? What is it he's done?" Mary asks, concerned. "He's said that I've come to 'that age', so… so he's going to begin searching for a suitor. For me to… for me to marry," she continues crying. "Well, that's not so bad…" Mary tries convincing her, but Lady argues, "It was always my dream to marry for love… I just, I can't believe he's taking that away from me." Mary gives the Admin a hug, and assures her that it's all going to be okay, suggesting that she may even end up falling in love with her suitor. "I doubt it," Lady says, "My dream is dead." "Hey," Mary says in reply, "If you hold on to hope… no dream is out of reach." "You think so?" "It's what my mother always told me," Mary explains. "So… what are your dreams?" Lady wonders. Mary smirks, saying it's silly, but Lady urges her to spill. "Alright," Mary goes to admit, "When I was little… I always dreamed of being one of the Staff members in Community Central. But that can't really happen now." "Why not?" Lady asks, and Mary points out that she's a mere maid. "So what? You just told me that any dream can come true if you hold on to hope. You don't think the same applies to you?" "Well," Mary says, "It's just that I'm just not sure how much hope I have left." Years later, Mary runs into the dining hall of the same palace as Rena Charming and a newly pregnant Lady Junky sit down for dinner. "Mrs. Lady!" Mary calls, "Mr. Rena!" "What is it?" Lady wonders, and Mary tells her, "They finally replied; Staff. They've finally accepted me into their training program!" "That's wonderful," Rena tells her. "When do you start?" Lady asks, and Mary tells her that she'll be gone in a week. "Well, congratulations," Lady offers, "But… I'm really gonna miss you." "I'm gonna miss you too," Mary assures her, and the pregnant blonde stands up to hug her maid. Mary walks over to Rena's place and begins pouring wine into his empty goblet. "And at last," she adds, "My life really is going to get better!" Mary, dressed in a bright purple outfit, fit for a fairy, sighs as she pours wine for Rappy 4187 and Sannse, as they sit at their own dinner table and discuss whatever it is they're discussing. They thank her, but pay her barely any attention, and she makes her way into another room. Soon, she's sadly dawdling through the palace when she comes across open double doors to a secret-looking room filled with magical artefacts. "These doors aren't meant to be open," she says to herself, proceeding to enter the room, and she is shocked to see Reginafan2626 holding the memory stick containing all the information he needs to enact the Virus. Stunned, she quickly hits a red button beside the entrance and a piercing alarm is raised. From her pocket, she takes some magic dust and tries throwing it at the Evil Bureaucrat, but he simply subdues it with magic of his own before waving a hand and making it so she's slammed against the wall, causing her to pass out (see "A Means to an End"). Mary wakes up later, still where she was, but the alarms have stopped sounding by now. She sits up, her head groggy, and looks annoyed at the fact that no one's bothered to move her. She manages to get to her feet, but she stumbles slightly, and this causes a bottle amongst the magical artefacts around her to fall from its shelf and onto the floor; smoke flies from the top and a woman dressed all in gold forms from it. "Mistress mine; my will is thine, blah, blah, blah, hi!" exclaims the woman. "Um… who are you?" Mary asks, "And… what are you?" "My name is Dlrgirl75," she explains, "I'm your genie." "My genie?" "Well, you freed me from the restraints of my bottle," Dlrgirl explains, "As such, you have three wishes. You can wish for anything you want, except more wishes. Oh, and I can't raise the dead. And some other stuff. But you just make 'em and I'll tell you if they work or not." Mary looks distrustful of the genie, pointing out that she wouldn't be locked up in this room if she weren't dangerous, but Dlrgirl denies this, pointing out that Staff would lock up their own children if they were something they couldn't understand. "Well…" Mary says, "I have no wishes to make, so, um… bye." She exits the room and shuts Dlrgirl inside, locking the door behind her. She begins making her way back through the Community Central palace and comes across a partially-opened door, in which Sannse and Rappy are speaking. "Reginafan2626 has the Virus!" Rappy is heard exclaiming. "I know, but do you think he'll use it?" wonders Sannse. "Of course he will, why else would he have taken it?!" Rappy yells. "Maybe he just wants to use it as a threat. A bluff." "Or… maybe he doesn't know of the conditions?" Rappy suggests. "You think he doesn't know about the expiration?" Sannse wonders. "Not many do," Rappy points out, "I don't think it's recorded in any volume…" "So… he could very well enact this Virus not knowing that it will kill everyone it consumes after 21 years?" "Yes," Rappy tells her, "Yes, he could." Mary looks understandably worried. Much later, when the Virus is consuming all of Wikia, Mary is seen running through the Community Central palace in a hurry. She makes her way to the room of artefacts and unlocks it, surprised to see that Dlrgirl75 is still out of her bottle. "Hey," says the genie, "Been a while… how've you been?" "Um, not great," Mary replies, "If you hadn't noticed, the Virus has been enacted." "The Virus? Oh, that's rough," Dlrgirl says. "Um… yeah, anyway, I'd like to use my first wish to, well, stop the Virus." "Ooh, I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, this is the Virus to end all Viruses… kind of beyond my power," Dlrgirl explains. "Oh, well, um… could you, like, make it so everyone remembers who they are?" "'Fraid not… still a little beyond me," the genie admits. "Wow, you're a terrible genie," Mary accuses, and Dlrgirl nods, saying, "Yeah, kinda. Want anything else? Maybe a nice cupcake to munch on before you're doomed for all eternity?" "Can you make it so I'' retain all my memories? Just me?" Mary wonders, and the genie nods, saying she thinks so. "Good enough for me," Mary says, going on to state firmly, "I wish to retain my memories when I'm consumed by the Dark Virus." Dlrgirl nods, and Mary says, "Any time you're ready…" "Oh, I just granted it." "Really? I, um… I expected a bigger show. Maybe a hand gesture or something…" "Yeah, I'm just not that type of genie," Dlrgirl tells her, and Mary bids her a confused goodbye before leaving the room. When she does so, she is shocked to see that Reginafan2626 has sent all manner of dark creatures to take out as many Staff members as possible before the Virus fully consumes the site. Suddenly, Mary is stabbed in the gut with the sword of DisneyMeerkats, who laughs before knocking the former maid out with the hilt of said sword. Mary is left unconscious and bleeding out as the black smoke of the Virus consumes her. Mary is next seen lying in hospital in a coma with Joseph Kahn sitting at her bedside; suddenly, she wakes up. "N-Natalia?" Joe utters, to which Mary asks, "Who?" Joe is shocked and begins calling for a doctor, and it's not long before Joanna Seer rushes in, shocked to see that the long-time coma patient is awake. She calls in other medical professionals whilst Joe leaves. After a few weeks in hospital, Natalia is seen returning home to her apartment. She begins looking around, and it's not long before she spots a distinctive bottle sitting on one of her bookshelves. "No way…" she utters, grabbing the bottle, and a puff of smoke later, Dlrgirl75 stands before her. "Finally!" Dlrgirl yells, "You have ''no idea how bored I've been for the last 21 freakin' years!" "21 years? That's how long it's been?" "Yeah, you've been away," Dlrgirl says. "I've been in a coma," Natalia explains, "Apparently my name is Natalia Grant now." "Whatever," says Dlrgirl, and Natalia proceeds to wonder why the Virus hasn't expired yet. "Huh?" asks the genie, and Natalia explains that everyone is supposed to die after 21 years of being under the Virus' effects. "Perhaps there's a leniency period," Dlrgirl suggests, "How nice of it." "Yeah, well I don't wanna be here to find out how long that lasts," Natalia says, before taking a look at Dlrgirl and asking, "How come you weren't given a new identity." Dlrgirl shrugs, saying, "I think I was protected by the fact that I was in your servitude. If I hadn't had a master at the time the Virus hit I think I'd be wandering around with all the other clueless bozos. Instead, I've been sitting in that damn bottle getting a sore ass since the early '90s." "Are you still in my servitude?" Natalia wonders, and Dlrgirl nods, saying she thinks so. "And can you still do magic?" "Probably, make a wish and let's find out." "Um… no. I don't wanna waste them." Dlrgirl rolls her eyes, calling Natalia a spoilsport. "So, is there anything you're sure of?" Natalia continues asking, "I mean… what do we do now?" "Well, I suggest we go find the savior." "The who now?" "Well, that's what I've been calling him in my head. Basically, there's this kid who's descended from two really magical bloodlines and he's meant to have the power to deactivate the Virus," Dlrgirl explains. "And how do you know that?" asks Natalia, to which the genie replies she had a lot of time to read up on the Virus when Mary locked her in that room of artefacts back in Community Central. "Alright," says Natalia, "A child born of two magical bloodlines, you say? Well, Rena Charming and Lady Junky are from such bloodlines… and she was pregnant, so… we just have to find their baby and then this whole mess will be over. We need to find Jdg98." "Great," Dlrgirl adds, "So you just gotta find one baby in a town full of people… how hard could it be?" Three months later, Dlrgirl and Natalia are seen sitting at the breakfast table together. "I've literally searched every baby of this town and I still have no inkling as to which one is Jdg98, or if he's even here. The Evil Bureau could've killed him the moment we all arrived," Natalia is saying. "Yup," Dlrgirl says, getting up, "Sucks." She walks towards the window and looks outside of it, shocked by what she sees, and Natalia asks, "What? What is it?" She walks towards the window as well and she sees the line of black smoke which is currently consuming the town. "What the hell?" she asks. "You know how you mentioned an expiration?" Dlrgirl reminds her, "I think it's here." The two of them are then seen running outside, with the genie getting odd looks from Ben as they run past him. Natalia steps forward and watches from afar as the smoke moves towards Liz. "No," she utters, "No!!" Liz looks towards Natalia, seeming confused, when suddenly, the smoke envelops her, and Liz becomes a dismembered corpse. Her blood and body parts litter the streets, along with everyone else's, and Natalia screams (see "A Chat Mod's Tale"). She then spots other town members watching the smoke; Justine, Josh, Val, Rena… all darted around the streets but all as assuredly doomed as the other. "They're gonna die. All of them. They're all going to die…" "As are we!" Dlrgirl exclaims, and Natalia wishes to have another chance of finding the savior. "How am I meant to pull that off?!" Dlrgirl wonders. "I don't know… just… think of something!" Natalia exclaims, and suddenly, her wish is granted. Again, Natalia is seen waking up from her coma as Joe sits at her bedside. She looks up at his shocked face and takes a good, hard look at it. "It's you…" she suddenly realizes. "N-Natalia?" he utters, and she sits up. "It's you!" she happily exclaims, but he is freaked out and calls for the nurse. "I'm telling you," Natalia says a few weeks later in her apartment, "The guy I saw when I woke up was definitely the son of Rena and Lady! It was as though someone had taken their faces and… shmushed them together." "That's gross," Dlrgirl tells her, "You're gross." "Besides, I could just sense it was him. It was definitely him!" "Really? Was he a baby?" Dlrgirl asks. "Well, no… but he could've escaped before the Virus hit. He could've been raised in this world and found his way to Storywik!" "Cool theory," Dlrgirl says, "But how are you gonna prove it?" "I just need to talk to him," Natalia says, "And then I'll know." Natalia is next seen entering The Sword and Hammer, where Rena and Joe are each tending bar. She approaches and sits down, and Rena asks her what she'd like to drink. "Go away!" Natalia exclaims, "I'm here to talk to the other dude!" Rena looks confused and makes his way into the back room of the bar whilst Joe approaches Natalia from the other end. "Hey," she says, "You knew in town?" "Uh, I guess," Joe tells her, "Got here a few weeks ago." "A few weeks ago? Interesting… and, um, were you… were you raised by your biological parents?" He looks confused by this, but still answers, saying, "No… actually I was raised in an orphanage. Why… are you asking such questions? I don't even know your name." "Oh, I'm Mar—I'm Natalia Grant," she introduces herself, extending her hand across the bar and allowing Joe to shake it. "Joe," he says, "Kahn." "It's nice to meet you, Joe," she says. "Natalia Grant…" he utters, recognizing the name, "You're the girl who was in the coma! I was sitting with you when you woke up. You… acted weird," he recalls. "I remember," she assures him, and he asks what she'd like to drink. "Oh, I'm not here for a drink. I'm here to talk to you. Is there a place we could go in private?" "What?!" Joe is then heard exclaiming in the bar's back room. "Are you on drugs?!" he then yells. "No, Joe, you have to believe me! You're the key to saving this town! To saving your parents! To saving everyone!" "I have no parents," he reminds her, "And you're crazy. Get out!" "Joe, please! Please listen to me!" "I have no interest in doing so," he tells her, "You are no longer welcome in this bar." Natalia leaves sadly. "So, how was it meeting the 'savior'?" Dlrgirl wonders when Natalia returns home. "Not good," she replies, "I tried explaining his destiny to him but he freaked out and told me to leave." "Well, of course he did! You can't just lay it all on him like that; you gotta ease him into it." "It's a little late for that now," Natalia points out, but Dlrgirl suggests that she invite Joe round and have him witness her; "One look at me popping in and out of a bottle as big as my head oughtta get him believing in magic." Natalia raises her eyebrow to the suggestion, clearly considering it. Joe arrives in Natalia's apartment and she thanks him for finally agreeing to meet with her. "I almost didn't," Joe admits, "But I figured I'd get it over with. What is it you want to show me?" At this, Natalia retrieves Dlrgirl75's bottle from the shelf, and as she approaches Joe, she asks him not to freak out. He appears confused and she gives the bottle a tap, prompting the genie within to emerge in a compilation of yellow smoke. "Hi," she says, "I'm Dlrgirl75. I'm a magical genie. Wanna see the inside of my bottle?" Joe looks confused, asking what the hell he's just seen, and Dlrgirl rolls her eyes before flying round the room in the form of smoke, rematerializing next to Joe himself. "You know, that's not an offer I extend to everybody. Except maybe every guy I grew up with." She giggles, but Joe looks entirely freaked out, pushing past the genie and storming out of the apartment. Natalia sighs with disappointment. Dlrgirl and Natalia are again seen sitting at the breakfast table together when the former asks, "Have you looked at the date today?" Natalia glances towards the calendar and says, "Crap." She then gets up and approaches the window, squinting into the horizon. "Yep," she says, "It's far into the distance, but it's starting. The expiration has begun." "And there's no chance of the 'savior' returning and, well, saving everyone?" Dlrgirl asks. "Nope," says Natalia, "We freaked him out so much that he left town." "Ugh, men," the genie grunts, "So what are we gonna do?" Natalia ponders this, and says that there's one person who might be able to help them, but she can't be sure. Natalia and Dlrgirl are seen knocking on an apartment door and Joanna Seer answers. She sneers and tells them to go away, but Natalia quickly says that they know all about the Virus. Joanna looks at them with interest and invites them into her home. "So, is there anything you can do about the expiration?" Natalia asks, but a shocked Joanna replies negatively, saying she never even knew about it. "And you say it's happening now?" "Right now," Natalia confirms. "Well, where's Jdg98?" the nurse wonders, and Dlrgirl chimes in with, "She scared him out of town." "Well… you're going to have to use your last wish and try one more time. And this time, don't fail!" Joanna orders her. "But how?!" Natalia asks, to which the nurse replies, "Figure it out!" The smoke begins seeping into the apartment and filling it up. Natalia ad Dlrgirl back themselves into a corner but Joanna is already a mess of blood and bones. "Hurry!" the genie exclaims, and Natalia wishes, "I wish to have one more chance to convince the savior of his destiny!" Dlrgirl quickly grants this wish, but as she does so, the smoke consumes her and she almost immediately liquidizes. "NO!" Natalia yells, being sprayed with blood, but it's not long before she's pulled back in time for the second and final time. Natalia grabs Joe's wrist as her eyes shoot open. Joe is shocked and Natalia sits up, putting her finger to her lips and shushing him loudly. Joe remains in a stunned silence as the now-conscious coma patient unplugs her own machines in order to dull the noise. She then looks into Joe's eyes and says, "Jdg98, my name is MaryPierceLopez. I need to tell you about the Virus…" Joe doesn't know how to react (see "Welcome to Storywik"). After being discharged from hospital, Natalia is seen entering her apartment and immediately goes to the bottle on her shelf. However, when she grabs it, no smoke comes out, and no genie. She looks inside to check whether her little friend is hiding, but there is no sign of life. Natalia clutches the bottle and falls to the floor as she cries uncontrollably. Present Day Natalia is sitting down in the same apartment when she reaches for her phone and dials Joe's number. "Hello?" he answers. "Hi, Joe? It's Natalia. I need you to do something for me." "Um… what? I thought you were still mad at me," he recalls. "Look, I'm sorry," she says, "I just… I need you to give me a chance. A chance to convince you that what I've been spouting ever since I woke up is the truth." "Um, alright, and how are you gonna do that?" he asks curiously. "I need a day with you. Just one day, tomorrow. If you don't believe me by the end of it… then let it never be spoken of again. Does that sound fair to you?" Joe contemplates to offer before telling her, "I'll see you tomorrow." Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:MaryPierceLopez-Centric